Edward and The Director
by daughterofawesomeness
Summary: A girl with movie making talent,a plate of vegetarian pasta and Edward Cullen. What wil happen?


I don't own Twilight. No bella

**Edward's POV**

I sat at my siblings table watching her. Her auburn ringlets were hidden under her crimson beanie. She sat with the ones Rosalie and Alice would call Geeks and Nerds. At the table everyone seemed to like movies. Few even had cameras filming arguements about diffrent movies.

"That movie was awful the effects I could make with a flashlight and tooth pick." The girl said slamming her hand on the table for extra meaning.

"Geek alert."Rosalie said as the girl walked by.

"Shh."I said too quick for anyone to notice.

"You like her."Emmett said.

"Nah no,not my type."I said not very convincingly.

"You so like her so go talk to her."Alice said.

"You know what that means for this family." I said.

"Yes it means we have to meet her and control ourselves but I think we can all do that for you." Alice said.

I got up from the table to throw my trash away. In a matter of seconds human food was all over me.

"I'm so sorry I was pushed."said the girl I had been watching.

"You you geek."I said just overcome with emotions.

She ran off into the hallway. I had just scared away the girl I think I like. My siblings glared at me as I got back to my table. I suddenly went out of the lunch room and to the boys bathroom in a stall. I called Carlisle and told him what happened. He had told me to try to see things from her perspective and for me to appologize.

**Juliet's POV**

I sat in the nurses office ready to go home. I had already taken my most important classes all that was left was gym and photography. I had checked myself out when I noticed Edward Cullen or the guy I spilled my vegeterain meal all over was checking out too. He shot me a flirty smile. I rolled my eyes and left. As I started down the hill to my car I noticed Edward was following me.

When I got to my truck I noticed he was parked beside me. Leaving the parking lot I remember of my doctor's appointment with Carlisle Cullen . He was the only Cullen I could tolerate. I looked behind me and there he was still. Was he going to visit his dad at work. That was pretty pathetic if he was but then again one can only hope he was contracting an illness that reduced his ego.

I hopped out of my car and signed in. Edward stepped in through the doors and sat beside where I was. He was about to say something when his father cut him off by calling my name and I went to his office.

"So you're here for your shots aren't you?" Carlisle said in a calming voice. He knew I hated needles.

"Yes and I've met your son."I said boldly.

"And."He said sensing there was more.

"He called me a geek after I tripped and spilled my vegetarian ravvioli on him."I said.

"Oh well that is his loss you are a charming young woman."Carlisle said putting the needle in my arm.

"Yeah but did I tell you about the movie I'm directing for the film festival."I said trying to distract myself from staring at the needle.

"Horror movie I'm guessing."He said.

"Yes starring all my friends from La Push."I said.

"That will be fun."Carlisle said.

Edward knocked on the door and said "Carlisle can I come in."

"Yes son but what is it."Carlisle said.

"Uh I need to appolgize."Edward said looking at me.

"And."I said.

"It was very rude of me to call you a geek."He said.

"And."I repeated seeing if I could get anything out of this.

"I want you to forgive me."Edward said.

"Not gonna happen, I'm just waiting for Jacob to get here." I said.

"Jacob why?"Edward asked.

"He's one of my best friends and an actor in my horror movie."I answered as Carlisle took the needle out of my arm.

Jacob knocked on the door and came in.

"So can you leave this assylum or did you hurt yourself this time?"Jacob said.

"My pinky was not broken just really badly sprained."I said getting off the hospital bed thing.

* * *

><p>Later that day<p>

Edward's POV

"Guys this isn't funny she hates me and I think I love her."I said.

"Well you definatly made an impression."Carilsle said laughing slightly


End file.
